


Home Initiation

by Barenzo



Category: Bucky - Fandom, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom, james barnes - Fandom
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter soldier one shot, bucky barnes one shot, bucky one shot, marvel one shot, marvel smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barenzo/pseuds/Barenzo
Summary: The reader and Bucky finally have a home together, Bucky makes the suggestion to make the home truly their own. (Ongoing Smutty Series) 18+ content





	Home Initiation

Part one of an ongoing smutty series I started on my tumblr, they will be going through different rooms in the house to you know what ;) Enjoy my lovelies. Next Part will be the Kitchen smut! Will fix any errors once all work from my tumblr is on this site completely! 

 

You never expected to feel your heart to fill with love and gratitude from simply buying a house, yet here you were, feeling the happiness wrap around you as you eyed the food slowly cooking on the stove you had installed into your kitchen two days prior. 

It had been like this for the past couple of days, once the final box had been unpacked and you took the time to really see your furnished home, it was like all your emotions started flooding your mind at once. 

Perhaps it has to do with the fact every room had been customized to your liking, you had Stark to thank for that. Without him, none of this would have even been possible. He made sure the contractors followed your every wish to even the smallest detail. “Why buy the house of your dreams if it isn’t everything you ever dreamed of? Think big Y/n, I’ll do the rest.” He lectured, and he sure did not disappoint. From the yard, to the top of the attic, everything was as you pictured. The moment you laid eyes on your home, you almost broke down in tears. 

It could also be the fact that this home was something you could claim as your own. It’s not that you were materialistic, you were just not used to having something that was strictly for you. You worked hard for this home, and once you signed the final ownership papers with your boyfriend, the reality of the situation finally set in your soul, and you could not be any happier than you are in this very moment. 

Your boyfriend. If you were truly honest with yourself, Bucky Barnes was perhaps the biggest reason for your undeniable happiness. After all, he was the one that came up with the suggestion to move in together after five long yet beautiful years of being together. He said that this was a way to have a more personal relationship. It gave room to allow your connection with one another to build and thrive, which in turn could only bring you two closer than you are now, and who were you to deny such a delicious offer. 

The thrill of taking the next step with the love of your life only made the physical process of moving forward that much more exciting. It made every effort you both put in to your work, you home and the latter that much more important. This relationship was the light of your existence, and that meant everything and anything associated with it, had to be nothing short of perfect.

XX

After cutting up the last of the grilled chicken you cooked, you turned behind you to face the two small light brown cabinets resting just above your black gas stove. You reached out your hand, opening the far right door to grab the large glass salad bowl to mix the contents needed to perfect your homemade salad.

It was only when you heard the jingle of keys followed by the welcomed sound of a door opening, did you realize how long you had been working in the kitchen. 

“Something smells delicious .” You heard Bucky call aloud. You smiled, loving the feeling of your heart beating just a little faster as you heard his footsteps round the corner to the room you currently occupied. 

“What's on the menu tonight gorgeous?” He asked, stripping his black jacket off of his body to place it on the back of the black chair that sat tucked into the marble island.

“Well hello to you too.” You joked with a small smile, scooting the now finished salad to the middle of the island. 

Bucky carried himself to your side of the island, giving you the chance to view his full form, and attire that accompanied it. The short sleeved white shirt that hugged his muscles quite nicely, his flawless skin complimented the shirt color, making his whole top half glow. His jeans were black, as this is what he preferred. Not that you would ever tell him, you silently thanked the gods of Valhalla that he took a point to never skip leg day, because on your soul, his pants were so tight they left nothing to the imagination. 

“Come on doll,” he started, walking to stand behind you. He placed his arms on either side of the marble, now trapping you in between him and the island. You turned yourself in the condensed space to face him with a smile as he continued. “You know by now how I prefer to say hello.” 

He leaned in, pressing his soft lips against yours lightly. You hadn’t even noticed how much you wanted to kiss him, but when you did, you practically melted. His touch won you over as if by nature. You kissed him back, eager to feel more of him. His hands cupped your shoulder and you pressed into each other, closing any remaining distance your bodies had apart. The heat continued to build, your tongues danced hungrily, desperate for more than what was being given. It felt so good, if you kept going you knew you would never get to eat a lick of the dinner you spent so hard to prepare. And had the oven not began to beep, you were sure you would not have cared. 

“Give me one good reason not to break that oven into pieces right now.” Bucky spoke as you pulled from his lips.

“The food was saved from being burned?” You suggested, looking into his ocean blue eyes. 

“Let it burn.” He retorted in a whisper, going to kiss you again. “I have a perfectly good meal standing right in front of me.”  

You pulled away again. “Yeah, but I spent lots of time cooking this meal, and I don't think Tony would be very happy that we let our house and stove that we _just_ bought and invested tons of money in burn down.”

You ducked under his arm and grabbed the oven mitt to the left of the oven, and carefully removed the hot pan from the bottom shelf of the oven. 

“Hmm, good point.” You heard from behind you, followed by the clatter of glass plates and cups being taken from the drawer next to you. 

XX

“Wow, I cannot believe I am saying I am full.” Bucky exclaimed. “The casserole was delicious, and the salad was a good side dish for it. Even the lettuce had a nice crunch.” 

“Thanks Gordan Ramsey, I have tweaked the portion of the meals I cook to fit your super soldier appetite.” You laughed, washing the last dish and placing it on the drying rack. 

“Was this one of your great-grandmothers recipes?” He asked, watching you sit back down with a sigh. 

“Yup.” You answered. “Its one of the generational pass down meals, I figured it was a good first meal in our new place. A little food initiation if you will.” 

“Our place.” He repeated with a smile. “It almost feels to good to be true.” 

“I was just thinking that earlier, honestly I am still in awe about the whole thing.” 

“I’m just glad you’re happy, you have no idea how terrified I was asking you to move in with me. Steve had to calm me down damn near 20 minuets before I could.”

You chuckled at his confession, a genuine smile formed on your lips as you reached across the table to place your left hand on his right. 

“Well I am overjoyed you did, now I have the pleasure of sharing memories in a beautiful home with the one I love the most.”

“Speaking of food.” Bucky started, leaning into the table. “I am ready for dessert.” 

You looked to him wide eyed. “You _just_ said you were full Bucky.”

“I was…but after having a nice long look at you I realized I am quite famished all over again, and like you always tell me doll, if you’re hungry, you better eat.” 

 His eyes gave you a once over, and it was then that you realized his true intentions. Your legs fidgeted in your seat, and your once innocent smile now formed a flirtatious smirk. You used the sudden silence to raise yourself from your seat, and carry your feet over to his position, all the while keeping your eyes locked with his predatory gaze. 

You watched as he got up from his seat, and without a moments notice he pulled you against his body and pressed his lips to yours. Once more, your bodies tasted each other with a hungry haste, the heat between you making you parched for his touch from head to toe. 

He lifted you with his metal arm and you wrapped your legs around his waist, your lips not leaving his as his flesh hand slid its way up your back and into your hair. You slid your clothed core lightly up and down his stomach, loving the friction of his abs against you. 

Bucky carried you over to the marble island and set you down upon the edge, his lips moved away from your lips and down to your neck. Sweet butterfly kisses trailed up and down your warm skin, causing goosebumps to trail down your arms and legs. 

“You always taste so sweet.” He called against your neck, placing another kiss upon your skin. “Best thing I have ever had the pleasure of tasting.” 

“I love you.” You whispered in gratitude, your eyes unable to open. It was like the mere presence of him had you completely entranced and unable to formulate proper body movement. 

His flesh hand slipped down to your stomach and to your clothed core. he pressed against you, moving his fingers in a tight yet slow circular motion, causing your body to grind against his fingers. You moaned, unable to hold your own sounds any longer.

“As much as I love when you say that to me baby-girl, I think I would prefer to have you screaming my name, so what do you say doll, Let me fuck you in every room we have, starting with this very clean kitchen.”

 


End file.
